dear corpse
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ellos sólo saben ladrar.


**Renuncia:** todo de Shirow Miwa AAAAAAAAAAAA.

 **n.a:** no sé qué esperan de mí, son otp. :_(

* * *

 **P** orque sus manos están tibias calientes frías cárdenas

como la ambrosía de Dios— _a_ madre: pagana, hereje

ella que ríe desdeña, sacude sus pestañas de plomo y metal industrial con elegancia y cría niños que no están asustados de lo que hay debajo de su cama

pues ya son todos monstruos.

Las estaciones no le temen a la parca, pero sí a Lily.

X

Porque sus manos destrozan quiebran rasguñan

y son tan frágiles

dibuja ella en el piso pétalos de una flor que no conoce,

sueño dentro de otro sueño con la carne de un antiguo amigo

(y dibuja también el tallo de esa flor con una columna vertebral aún chorreante

que gotea y gotea y gotea de nuevo.)

Excepto que utiliza crayones, los que Giovanni le presta, dulce y tímido. Parpadea. Excepto que la carnicería está sólo en su mente, encerrada en un sótano con un candado bajo llave y cadenas oxidadas. Parpadea. Excepto que la carnicería es un lobo rabioso y quiere salir y jugar y comer...

—hambriento de violencia.

Parpadea.

Resulta que Lily odia todo.

X

Porque sus manos están temblando dudando añorando

piensa Lily que le gustaría empujar a la vida y que ésta caiga al piso con brusquedad, patearla y después verla suplicar en vano y clavarle los dientes hasta el alma de tela deshecha y que pare (ella, y ella, y).

Un minuto. Un segundo. Un respiro.

 _Por favor_ —

Que se detengan el ruido ensordecedor, el llanto de charco sucio, los gritos de humo extinguiéndose, y las voces de agonía. La risa de Angelika que dice— dulce niña mía, mata por mi amor.

Y que detona la bomba. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Que desaparezcan el negro y el rojo, pero no el rojo de los ojos de Heine no, nonono. Ni el rojo de su sangre tibia que la acobija por la noche, mientras se abrazan el uno al otro, muy fuerte.

(pues ella le quiere— allá entre la piel y el músculo y el hueso.)

X

Porque sus manos no tienen nada que sostener

que no sea un cadáver o sus esperanzas marchitándose con premura

Heine las toma entre las suyas, con delicadeza, como si temiese quebrarla más

(¿y qué no es eso gracioso? Una quimera siendo protegida—)

Pero sus lágrimas de alcantarilla ya han arruinado el arte de un cuerpo en descomposición, ese que yace inerte delante de sus pies. _Y nosotros somos perros apaleados, somos pistolas sin cartucho,_

 _somos nadie_.

Lily se aborrece, con honestidad.

Todo la hiere, todo —no— la hiere tanto. Lo suficiente. Muy poco. Muchísimo.

Tiene miedo. De esas paredes de sal, sin ventanas ni puertas. De esa habitación blanca llena de oscuridad y carente de luz. De sí misma. _von Angelika dämonischen Engel_. (Jamás de Heine.) Pero igual es demasiado.

Las pesadillas la devoran.

X

Porque sus manos son flores y primavera envenenada

pajaritos cantando un himno fúnebre con sus picos rotos.

— Lily, Lily, Lily —la llama Heine y acaricia sus mejillas. Lily despierta (resulta que nunca hubo un sueño). Parpadea. _Otra vez_ —. Todo está bien —y todo es rojo a su alrededor y hay un hedor a muerte y Heine la mira como desesperado, aún le traza suavemente las mejillas—. Ya pasó todo.

(no tienes por qué seguir asesinando ¿vale?)

Más el collar le aprieta la garganta y Lily sabe que ha sido una mala mascota y que madre va a castigarla eventualmente. Aún así—

— Sí... sí —asiente, queda— estoy bien Heine.

(al menos cuando estás a mi lado.)

Se da cuenta de que aquello no es mentira. Y quiere llorar, llorar hasta volverse polvo.

Pero.

Heine la toma de las manos-ramas, y le besa cada nudillo ensangrentado. Heine le lame la piel de leche cortada con paciencia, y sus huesos también hasta que quedan limpios. Heine apaga los ladridos de fosforo que tanto la atormentan. Heine sostiene sus pulmones fracturados, le entierra las uñas en la espalda y le pone vendas alrededor de las heridas que ya sanaron, que jamás van a sanar. Heine fraterniza con Cerberos y se va perdiendo en la oscuridad, el patio de juegos de Diosa madre. Heine pierde el control como ella, con ella.

Es que son Giovanni y Heine y Lily, pero también HeineyLily. _Siempre HeineyLily_.

—huevos podridos—.

Ella mariposa carroñera.

Él perro sin correa ni bozal.

X

Porque sus manos están calientes frías tibias cárdenas—

no existe la libertad, sólo sus entrañas como alfombra y Heine acurrucado en estas.

Y porque Perséfone está condenada a marchitarse como una flor y Hades venera su fantasma y la saca a bailar junto a los muertos

—ellos sólo saben ladrar(se mutuamente).

 _Ya no duele_.

Ya no duele.

Ya no...


End file.
